Jacen Kliess
by lycan13
Summary: Rex and Six are sent to investigate mysterious 'Angel' sightings. They discover that he is in fact an EVO and even worse the son of Van Kliess. But is he truly a threat? Cirex Holix Breach/OC
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea for awhile and finally got around to writing it.

Summary: Rex and Six are sent to investigate mysterious 'Angel' sightings. They discover that he is in fact an EVO and even worse the son of Van Kliess. But is he truly a threat? Cirex Holix Breach/OC

 **Generator Rex Jacen Kliess**

 **Prologue The Beginning**

 _2 weeks after the 'Nanite Event'…_

 _What's happening to me?_ The boy thought. He was out where no one could see him and slipped of his jacket. He sighed as he unfurled his wings. The 11 year old spread his ebony wings enjoying as he felt the tightness fade.

His slightly messy hair was as black as his wings and his eyes had changed from their normal pale blue to a bright violet color. He was short and skinny, no muscles yet and he hadn't hit a growth spurt yet either. His face was still very youthful. He still had some baby fat giving his face a slight roundness to it.

He had no idea where his new wings came from. They just sprouted one morning last week, along with his new eye color, a few days after he heard about that explosion in Mexico. It was scary, but if he was honest, he also thought it was awesome having a 10 foot wingspan, especially since they worked.

He felt a strong updraft and leaped off the cliff and let the winds lift him. _This, this is true freedom!_ He thought as he soared.

After a bit he landed and prepared to go home.

"Impressive." He heard a voice say behind him.

The boy turned as a 7 foot tall biomechanical werewolf with white hair stepped out of the tree line.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

"My name is Biowulf. I have been sent here on behalf of Van Kliess. What is your name?"

"…Jacen." He answered hesitantly.

"Jacen what?"

"Nothing, just Jacen. I'm an orphan."

"Would like a home?"

"Y-yes." Jacen said warily.

"Then come with me." Biowulf said holding out his clawed hand.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Whoa." Jacen said. "Where are we?"

"This is Abysus. A safe haven for people like us. Come, Van Kliess wants to see you."

"Who's Van Kliess?"

"Our leader and protector." Biowulf told him as he lead Jacen inside a castle. Soon they entered a throne room and Biowulf bowed before the lone figure sitting on the throne.

"Bow boy!" Biowulf ordered.

"There's no need for that Biowulf." The man on the throne said as he rose. He was 6 feet tall with pale skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a grey trench coat over a black shirt that had pieces of gold metal attached to it and some kind of light, Jacen wasn't sure what it was, and a gold metal collar. He also wore grey pants with a brown belt and black boots. He looked like a regular human all except for the gold gauntlet on his left arm.

"Welcome to Abysus I am Van Kliess."

"I'm Jacen."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No sir. I'm an orphan."

"Then think of us as you family… son."

* * *

 _3 months later…_

"Must you leave?" Van Kliess asked.

"I appreciate all you've done for me….father." Jacen said. "But after we took in Skalamander and the others it made me realize something. There are more EVOs out there and we can't reach all of them if we stay in Abysus. And since you can't leave Abysus, it's up to me."

"Very well, but be careful, and be sure to return."

"I will, I promise."

Jacen left the castle ad spread his wings. He flew out of Abysus and continued flying. He didn't want to leave, he had finally found a home, a family, a father. But he wanted to help.

 _I will return, and bring many EVOs with me._

 **Chapter I**

 **Angel**

 _Almost 5 years later…_

Jacen inhaled and exhaled slowly. The air was a bit thinner this high, but it seemed fresher to.

Jacen had grown quite a bit in the last five years. At 16 years of age he was now 5'6" with a lean but athletic build. His face was a bit angular now, all the roundness from his baby fat gone.

 _I can see the entire city from up here._ He thought as stood atop the Empire State building. His black trench coat flapped gently in the wind.

He looked human at the moment, his wings folded behind slits in his black coat. A black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes underneath.

His powers had evolved over the years. He could no absorb his wings into his back to hide them completely and he had developed super strength. He also had heightened senses of hearing, sight, and smell when he wanted

He removed his coat and took a free fall off the building. He had his eyes closed as he raced towards the ground. He suddenly snapped them open with his wings and caught a thermal. He soon soared over the down town area and then he noticed something was wrong, a nearby mall was on fire.

 _Time to punch in._

He flew into the burning building and assessed the situation. _Looks like everyone is getting out okay… wait!_ He noticed two girls were trapped in a store.

* * *

"Clarie, _cough_! I'm scared!" a blonde haired girl said.

"We'll be fine Annie." Her auburn haired friend answered trying to reassure her friend. But they both knew they were trapped.

Suddenly something tore through the debris trapping them before a strong arm grabbed each of them. "Hold on!" the man shouted before he took off.

The girls eyes widened in amazement as they realized they were flying. Soon the person carrying them landed and set them down before taking off again before they could say anything.

"An angel?" Annie asked as she saw his wings silhouetted against the night sky.

* * *

 _Providence control room, 2 weeks later…_

Rex, Six, Holiday, and Bobo stood in front of a monitor waiting for the debrief. White soon appeared on screen looking as stoic as always.

"Recently the have been multiple sightings of an 'Angel' in New York. I have my doubts."

"You think it's an EVO?" Dr. Holiday asked. Dr. Rebecca Holiday was the medical professional of the base. She was a smart and extremely attractive 25 year old woman. Her long raven hair was in the same bun she always kept it in, held by a medium yellow ribbon. Her brown eyes and smile showed kindness. Her white lab coat was open showing her short sleeved shirt, same color as her ribbon, black knee length skirt, black sheer tights, and black high heels. Along with her 3 PhDs she was also an EVO expert and inventor of the term EVO. Lastly, it was also her job to take care of Providence's ace in the hole, Rex.

Rex, last name unknown, was the only known EVO of his kind. He wasn't a monster like the others. His nanites allowed him to transform parts of his body into many 'builds' as he called them. Giant metal fists or legs, a sword, propeller powered wings, and other things. The young Mexican boy suffered from amnesia, he didn't even know his own age. It was suspected that he was 15. While he was cocky he was also idealistic. He'll get the job done but he'll do it his way.

In between them was Rex's partner known only as Agent Six. The 6th most dangerous man on the planet. He face was angular with high cheek bones and his brown hair was short and nicely combed. His dark sunglasses hid his brown eyes. The tall man wore a semi-formal green suit with the jacket open and untucked showing off his black tie and white shirt. He wielded two fold up swords called 'magna blades'. While he never showed his emotions he didn't lack them. He cared for Rex almost like a son, as well as having a mutual crush on Dr. Holiday that he will never admit.

Last was Bobo Haha, a chimp. He was also an EVO with the ability to speak. He was also a partner of Rex and used twin laser pistols.

"That's exactly what I think it is." White said. "Bring him in. If he's an ally I want him here. If not, cure, contain, or kill."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Aybsus…_

"Master," a blue and silver mechanical werewolf said as he approached Van Kliess.

"What is it now Biowulf?"

"Jacen has been sighted in New York."

"New York? Go with Skalamander and Breach. Retrieve him before Providence goes after him."

"Yes Master."

* * *

 _Downtown New York,_

 _Next day..._

Jacen stood on top of a small building in the downtown area. "Whoever's sneaking up behind me better have a good reason." He said as Rex and Six had attempted just that.

"I'm Agent Six with Providence. You need to come with us." Six said.

"No thanks." Jacen said.

"That wasn't a request." Rex said and Six pulled out his blades.

"You don't want to do this." Jacen warned.

Six came at him and he dodged.

Rex made his 'Slam Cannon' and shot part of the roof at Jacen and he dodged that to.

 _He dodged my slam cannon at this range? He's only a few meters away!_ Rex thought. It was hard to dodge his cannon at close range.

Suddenly Jacen vanished.

"What the? Where'd he go?" Rex asked, before he got a swift uppercut to the jaw. _No way! I've only seen Six move that fast!_ Rex Thought, amazed at Jacen's speed.

"Next?" Jacen asked looking at Six.

"Jacen!" another voice said getting their attention.

"Biowulf? Skalamander?" he paused for second. "Breach!" he said excited.

The plae EVO girl waved at him.

"Van Kliess has demanded your presence." Biowulf said.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting. I'll have to take a rain check." Jacen said before throwing a smoke bomb.

* * *

 _Later in Van Kliess's throne room…_

Van Kliess sat in his throne room waiting for Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach to return with, "Jacen?" Van Kliess asked he walked in flanked by Biowulf and Skalamander with Breach on his arm. She had brushed her hair out of his face revealing her olive eyes.

"Hello…father." Jacen said smiling.

"Ah my son it's good to see you!" Van Kliess said stepping forward to get a better look at his adopted son. "My how you've grown these last five years. I must thank you for all the EVOs you've sent me over the years."

"I hope it helped."

"Many did, some… well I needed nanites. But I am grateful for Breach she has proved to be very valuable."

"So," a voice said from the left side of the room. "You're Jacen. The true second in command of the Pack."

Jacen watched as a 15-16 year old girl stepped out of the shadows. She had lightly pale skin with brown eyes and back length black hair with the bottom half dyed red. She wore a red dress that stopped ¾ above her knees over a grey shirt, tan wraps from her biceps to wrists, black boots that stopped right below them and grey tights.

Breach clutched Jacen just a little tighter.

"It's okay Breach." He said and she let go. He bowed to the girl. "Jacen Kliess at your service."

"Circe."

"He's not 2nd in command!" Biowulf said. Biowulf despised Jacen because he knew Jacen was higher ranked then him.

Skalamander didn't know Jacen well but didn't mind him so long as he did what Van Kliess told him.

Breach was very different. She felt she owed him her life. He was there when she turned EVO, when her psyche almost shattered. He was her favorite, and so was Van Kliess, but only Jacen was real.

Jacen didn't care what Biowulf, Skalamander, or Circe thought. Only Van Kliess and Breach mattered to him.

"May Breach and I be excused father?" Jacen asked.

"Of course."

"Real, real, real." Breach chanted as she snuggled into Jacen's embrace. "You're real."

"Yes I am…"

"Jacen?"

"Hm?"

"Leave again?"

"No, I'm staying."

"With me?"

"With you."

"And we'll be together forever."

"Yes." He said and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I expected to have this up sooner but i kept getting distracted.

 **Chapter II**

 **Jacen vs Six and Rex**

"So do you think he's a new member of the Pack?" White asked.

"It's clear they knew each other. The full extent of their relationship is unknown." Six explained.

"We can't risk it. Cure, contain, or kill. Those are you new orders if you should encounter him again."

"Understood."

"Um hello, we don't even know who he is yet." Rex said. "Please tell me I'm not the only curious one here."

"We have our orders Rex."

"Yeah okay Six."

* * *

 _What's going on here?_ Jacen wondered. He had heard about Van Kliess and the U.N. fiasco, he was concerned. He was walking through the castel and entered the throne room, when he did he saw Biowulf bow before Van Kliess.

"Master, the scouts you sent have not returned."

"Scouts?" Jacen asked as he approached, he had a katana strapped to his back.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with son." Van Kliess said. "Is there something you need?"

"May I leave Aybsus, only for a little bit?"

"Are you going on another journey?"

"No father, just going out among the people. Think I'll bring back a burger for Breach."

"None of my plans are ready at the moment, go on. But don't draw attention to yourself."

"Thank you father."

* * *

 _Later…_

Jacen sat on the rooftop of a small skyscraper eating his double quarter-pounder.

"You." Six said as he and Rex appeared behind him. "We have our orders. Take you in or take you down."

"Honestly, I've been looking forward to this Agent Six. I hope you'll prove more of a challenge then Trey."

Six's eyebrows raised slightly but otherwise there was no change.

"Now," Jacen began slowly drawing his katana, "who's first?"

Six pulled out one of his blades. "Let me handle this guy."

"The second you need help I jump in." Rex said.

"Noted." Six said and shot forward. There was a loud _clang!_ as their blades met.

Even with just one sword Six was formidable. His strikes were fast and direct. Jacen's fighting style was unorthodox but he was able to keep up with Six easily. He made quick slash move and actually manage to cut Six on the cheek.

Six was surprised that Jacen actually managed to cut him but kept his stoic mask as he drew his second blade.

 _Looks like he's about to get serious._ Jacen thought as he slipped off his coat. He wore a shirt tight enough to show off his lean but muscular frame. _Without the coat I'm just a little faster._

Six was able to detect the increase in Jacen's speed and increased his own. Rex was in awe, the two swordsmen were almost blurs as they traded blows.

 _I'm not so sure Six can take this guy on his own anymore._ Rex thought and made his Smack Hands and punched Jacen. "Sorry Six, I got bored." Rex said in his usual cocky voice.

When he saw Jacen get up he built his sword.

"Ha ha! Finally some excitement!" Jacen said and suddenly his wings spread. He moved even faster and with much more range and maneuverability floating a few feet of the ground. He traded blows with the two of them and held his own.

"This guy is insane!" Rex said as his sword became a buzz saw. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh where are my manners?" Jacen said as he landed. "Allow me to introduce myself." Jacen said as he bowed. "Jacen Kliess, son of Van Kliess at your service."

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Rex said, "Van Kliess has a son? Well I guess that explains why someone like you isn't strapped to a dissection table."

"Shut up!" Jacen said angrily. "Van Kliess has done bad things but he took me in after the Nanite Event and took care of me! Besides, your friend is no saint either. Do you have any idea how many people he's killed? Too many to count most likely. Him and White Knight both. So don't you dare judge my father!" Jacen shouted.

"Your _father_ is a megalomaniac obsessed with world domination!" Rex countered.

"I said," Jacen began spreading his wings before he shot forward, " _SHUT UP_!" he grabbed Rex's arm and slammed it to the ground so the metal sword fell apart. He then placed his blade to Rex's neck. He then felt another blade pressed to his own.

"Get off my partner." Six said venomously.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Jacen's wing knocked Six away as he stood. He looked at Rex. "You shouldn't judge people until you know the whole story. Remember that." He said coldly and then he flew away.

"He's so fast." Rex said. Then he looked at Six. "Six, what he said, is it true?"

"It was a long time ago Rex, before Providence. Please leave it at that."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Van Kliess has a son!?" White demanded confirmation.

"I don't think they're related." Six said, "He said Van Kliess took him in _after_ the event. I think he calls him father because he took him in."

"Either way I want him dealt with. Next time,"

"I know, put him down, no questions."

"For once I'm with Six." Rex agreed.

* * *

 _Abysus…_

 _Guess I better keep my sword with me from now on._ Jacen thought.

Suddenly a portal opened next to him and Breach stepped out.

Jacen smiled and put an arm around her. "Here, I brought some food." He said handing her a bag.

She smiled softly before she tore into her food.

But Jacen was lost in thought. Despite everything Van Kliess had done for him he couldn't stop thinking about what Rex had said. _I know my father is ambitious and seeks to build a world for EVOs but does he really desire world domination? I wouldn't think so but after the UN…_

He stopped thinking for a second and looked at Breach. _Doesn't matter. She's here so I'm staying._

* * *

A/N: This fanfic is gonna focus almost entierly on Jacen and Breach so it's gonna be kinda short. I'll try to get chapters out quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I LIVE!

 **Chapter III**

 **Breach**

Providence was in a state of emergency as agents ran around checking on things

 _"Time since we lost contact?"_ Six asked.

"8 minutes, we're keeping all channels open." Holiday said. "Why weren't you prepared for something like this?"

 _"We can deal with the whys later. Right now our priority is getting Rex back."_

"And you too Agent Six."

 _"Don't worry about us. Just find Rex."_

"Shouldn't be a problem." Holiday said as she pressed her hand to a scanner and the door opened. "We just picked up the last person to see him.

Breach hung several feet of the ground in front of her, her hands cuffed and spread to the side so she could hardly move. She struggled in her binds and screamed in anger.

"You sure that's gonna hold her?" one of the agents asked.

"She still has her powers but with her hands restrained she won't be able to cut open a portal big enough to step through. Just don't touch her."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jacen felt the agent's nose break against his fist. "Where is she!?" he demanded as he back handed another.

Ten agent's surrounded him readying weapons. He grabbed one of the agent's he had already beat and held him like a human shield.

"Hold fire!" the squad leader said.

"I'll take each of you apart piece by piece if I have to. Where? Is? Breach?"

* * *

"What is Van Kliess up to Breach?" Holiday demanded. "Where did he have you send Rex?"

"Van Kliess isn't always in charge of me. Sometimes I do what I want, like now."

 _"Rex to Providence. Come in."_

"Rex! It's good to hear your voice. What's your location?"

 _"Some kind of messed up private school. I can't see anything outside it's really foggy."_

"We have Breach in custody. We'll get her to talk."

 _"Breach? Oh, that figures. One minuet I'm fighting some EVO monster, next I wake up in the Dollhouse of the Living Dead. Where are Six and Bobo?"_

* * *

Jacen searched the bodies of the unconscious Providence agents. He found one that was still conscious and picked him up by the throat. "Where. Is. Breach?"

"With Holiday." He rasped before falling unconscious.

* * *

 _"The Badlands? At least they, wait. Normally don't touch these but a textbook here says 'Filmore School'."_

"Right, running a search."

 _"Holiday, if you don't find it under schools try asylums."_

"Hundreds of hits. We need more information."

"It's a school, but it's not a school, but it is a school." Breach said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holiday asked.

"But Rex is to cool for school, and he's no tool. You're the fool."

"Rex we got a problem. Breach isn't cooperating, she's free styling."

 _"Really? I always saw her more as metal. I'm going outside. I got a student with me."_

* * *

Jacen walked up to Providence HQ with his katana slung across his shoulders. "Breach." He said as agents came out to stop him. "Out of my way!"

* * *

A probe launcher lowered from the ceiling pointing at Breach.

"Ooh, fun!" she said smiling creepily.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes." Holiday said. "Hang on Rex, we're trying something new."

"Try low, try high little miss smarty skirt. Nothing, you'll get nothing from me."

"This may hurt a bit." Holiday said and shot a probe at Breach. She caught it in a portal.

"That was probe we shot into you Breach. You sent it to Helsinkey."

They shot another at her. "Hm, bottom of the Atlantic. If we do this enough I might see a pattern. If I find a pattern I can find Rex, or, you can just give me something."

"I give nothing, never. I take!"

"Hit her again."

 _"Doc, there's a flyer for a lost cat her. I'm in Greenville, Ohio."_

"Is that? Bring up the Ohio anomaly file!"

"File on screen." One of the agents said.

"No, no, I knew it!" Holiday shouted. "Rex? Rex!"

 _"I just drove into a big giant nothing. What's with this place?"_

"It doesn't exist. Two years ago Greenville vanished. Only thing left was a crater. A day later every resident was found alive and well, in Antwerp. No one found the town itself. You took it didn't you?"

"I need a place for my shiny things."

"Of course, Rex you figured it out!"

 _"Yeah I know, I'm a genius. Wait, what did I figure out?"_

"What Greenville is. It's Breach's personal doll house. You're her newest doll."

 _"Okay can we at least say 'Action Figure'."_

"I'm done playing games. Let's find out where you're hiding this doll house."

They shot three probes into her at once.

"Bottom of the Atlantic, Naples, Shirlanka." One of the agents said.

They shot another one and Breach gasped.

"No reading."

 _"Doc, one of your probes just showed up."_

"No!" Breach said, "I don't want that!"

 _"And it just un-showed up."_

"Where did that probe go? We couldn't see it but Rex could."

"You think I'll tell you know? No, no, never no."

"Keep firing. 10 probes per minute."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another part of the base…_

As Jacen fought his way through Providence troops he thought back to when he first met Breach, two years ago.

* * *

 _Greenville, Ohio_

 _Two year ago..._

Briana brushed some of her black hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, showing her olive eyes. She walked out of Flimore School in her white shirt and red skirt with her two friends.

"You should get your bangs cut." Her friend Ashley said. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and was tad taller than Briana.

"Yeah, my mom said she'd cut my hair on Friday."

"You should cut it today girl. You're gonna run into something." Her other friend, a black girl named Terry said.

"I'll be fine." Briana said. "Oof!" she said and fell backwards as she bumped into someone.

"Told ya."

"I'm sorry, are you okay." She heard someone say.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes again and looked up. A handsome boy with black hair and violet eyes was crouched in front of her with his hand out stretched.

"Uh…" Briana was having a hard time remembering how to talk.

Terry gave a quick wolf whistle which caused Briana to blush but she took the boy's hand.

"No I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Briana."

"Jacen."

"Well… I'll see you later Jacen."

Briana and Jacen spent the next week hanging out after she got out of school. Briana had a few friends and now a boyfriend, everything was perfect. Then it came crashing down.

Briana walked out of school with her friends and Jacen was waiting for them.

"Hi Jacen." She said with a giddy look on her face.

Suddenly she gasped and fell to her knees.

"Briana whats wrong?" he asked kneeling nest to her.

"Girl are you okay?" Terry asked.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Somethings wrong. I feel… strange." Suddenly she cried out in pain as her forearms grew longer and thicker and a new pair of arms sprouted below her original pair.

The courtyard fell deathly silent. Everyone stared at her and soon started whispering. Then, "She's an EVO! Some kind of freak!" someone shouted. Jacen stood in front of her protectively.

Briana stared at her mutated and new arms in shock and heard what they were saying as everyone started shouting. "Freak!" "EVO!" "Monster!"

 _No,_ she thought. _Stop…_ but they didn't and she felt her psyche break. She screamed and she kept screaming until Greenville vanished off the map.

She sent everyone except Jacen away and hid in what used to be her house.

"Hey," Jacen said as he found her. "It's okay."

"Go away." She said softly. "You're not real. And I'm a freak."

"I am real and," he said and shrugged off his coat and spread his wings. "You're not a freak."

She looked up and him and threw herself into his arms.

He brushed aside her hair and looked in her olive eyes. "You're beautiful." He said to her. He later took her to Abysus where she became Breach.

* * *

 _Present day…_

 _I'm promised to take of her!_ Jacen thought as he fought his way through the troopers. _You won't stop me!_

* * *

"Change your mind yet?" Holiday asked.

"Keep going, I don't care. I'll just get rid of them like all the things I don't like. I don't like these anymore." She said and a portal opened in front of her and three EVOs with an eye on one shoulder and leg flew out. The other agents in the room drew their guns as the EVOs roared.

"Stand down!" Holiday commanded before the EVOs charged her. She easily side stepped and pressed a button that opened the floor beneath them. Then she focused on Breach again.

"If getting Rex back means I have to tear you apart molecule by molecule fine! Prep the next set of probes, 12 per minute."

 _"I'd really like to get out of her doc."_

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Rex. We've just had a little delay. She coughed up a few EVOs a second ago."

 _"Retractable fangs. Breath almost as bad as Bobo's."_

"How'd you know?"

 _"Fought something like that just a second ago. I think you might be getting Breach's rejects."_

"She said she didn't want them anymore."

A few seconds later Breach suddenly said, "Stop it."

"Rex, what did you just do?"

 _"Mowed down some mopeds. I'm feeling a lot better now."_

"Do it again!"

A few seconds later Breach screamed. "I had those just the way I wanted them!"

 _"Gone."_

"How can she see that?" Holiday wondered.

 _"Maybe when she sucked up Greenville she never spite it back out."_

"A separate dimension only she can access. You have him don't you?"

"He's my new favorite. Shiny, shiny."

"Did you hear that?"

 _"Sweet. I always wanted to be some psycho girl's favorite toy."_

* * *

The hallway was littered with Providence troops. He picked up one who was still conscious. "Tell me how to find Breach before I rip your spine out through you throat!"

"Down that hallway! Third door! It's locked by a palm scanner."

"Thanks." He said and knocked him out.

* * *

 _"Doc, I think I just found Breach's interior decorator."_

"Rex can stack things too. And he's shiny and new. You're the one who's old. I'm tired of old." Breach said.

"Rex what's going on?" Holiday asked.

 _"I think I'm being promoted to BFF. And let's just say this little girl isn't made of sugar or spice. I'm gonna cure her!"_

"Recalibrate the probes. We can try to use them to force a portal open and pull Rex out."

Suddenly Breach started reacting again. "Stop breaking my things!"

"Rex, whatever you're doing in there, keep it up." Holiday said.

"NO!" Breach shouted.

 _"I can do this all day Breach. Do you hear me?"_

"Aaah! You messing up everything!"

"That place, your things, they make you feel safe don't they? Like a home." Holiday concluded.

"You don't know anything."

"I know you can't have it all Breach. If you want this to stop it's easy. Let Rex go!"

"NO! He's mine now. My new favorite."

Suddenly the door to the room was pried open and Jacen ran in. "Breach!"

"No. NO! Making a mess. I can't have them mess everything clean! Nice and clean. All my pretty things. Everything's out of place!"

"You can end this breach. Just let Rex go!"

Breach screamed again and beams of red light shot from her eyes and mouth.

"Rex, somethings happening."

 _"Uh, yeah. Doc, I think I see a way out. At least it better be."_

Rex came flying out of a portal into the control room with a blond girl in his arms.

More beams of light started to come off of Breach's body.

"Breach stop! It's over!"

Jacen flew to Breach and took her in his arms. "Breach! I've got you!"

"My only place. It would have been perfect." Breach said as she began to break apart, before she imploded.

For a few seconds they stared at the spot where she and Jacen disappeared. Then Holiday hugged Rex.

"I should get kidnapped more often."

* * *

 _Later…_

Rex and Bobo where comparing their day while Six spoke to Holiday.

"Dead?" he asked.

"Hard to say. That world was the only thing holding her together. People can be a lot more fragile then we think."

"She had a lot of things. But things can't make up for people." Rex said.

"And Jacen?" Six asked.

"No trace of him. He was holding on to her so I can't say if he's alive or not." Holiday said before her phone beeped.

"Uh guys, I just got this from a private number look." She said and handed Six her phone. Rex looked over his shoulder.

The text read: Hurt Breach again and I'll level Providence.

Jacen Kliess.

"Well that's ominous." Rex said.

* * *

 _Abyssus_

 _Van Kliess's catsle…_

Jacen wrapped breach in a blanket and lied her down gently.

"How is she?" Van Kliess asked.

"Fragile at the moment. The destruction of one of her own dimensions is dangerous. It could have killed her. She'll be comatose for a least a month. She needs time to recover."

"Then make sure she recovers."

"Yes father."

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
